


I still get jealous (One-shot Counterpartshipping)

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Most of its fluff and Yuri appears, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you, yet when your around others I get jealous-Yuto </p><p>Phantom Yuya and Yuto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still get jealous (One-shot Counterpartshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one-shot and you have wattpad go and vote on it cause I'm in a 2 month competition with a friend, I'll be very happy if you vote for it!

￼

It was yet another night on the run from Reiji Akaba's agents, this is what normal happens every night and just like every night Yuya and myself would get into a duel and get away as quickly as we could. Lately Yuya has been flirting with everyone we duel with so far, and it pissed me off, I am his boyfriend yet he flirts with other people for entertainment. We were now back at our hideout underwater, we wouldn't be found down here easily by LDS, it's always Yuya's fault we get chased in the first place, he hacks their computers to entertain kids that want to see the solid version monsters.

"We were nearly caught what were you thinking?!" I yell at him, we always have these arguments everyday it's the same argument we always have. Yuya just smiled and laid-back on the couch lazily as he starts reading a magazine of duel monsters. "Are you even listening to me!?" I turned into my solid form so I could throw a pillow at his head.

"I know, but I don't like kids being sad you know that Yuto," Yuya sighed sitting up on the couch so could sit down beside him.

"I know, but I don't want you get hurt..." I sighed as he laid back down, his head was on my lap and I slide my fingers though his green and red hair. We stayed that way through the night...

￼

The next night...

I growled lowly as Yuya dueled a LDS agent again but this time the other person who he was dueling was flirting right at him! Yuya didn't even flirt back with this guy but it pissed me off that this guy could just out right flirt with my boyfriend, the nerve of this guy! I took over Yuya's body forcibly, I glared angrily at him and summoned Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, I was going to kick this guy's ass for flirting with my boyfriend.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" I snapped at him before ordering my dragon to attack him, after defeating the guy I started to run trying not to get caught by LDS agents. We made it back to our base and I plopped down on the couch, Yuya appeared next to me in solid form with a smirk on his face.

"You were so jealous back there~" He giggled as he placed a kiss on my cheek making me blush a little bit.

"Yeah I was," I admitted, "he shouldn't have flirted with you... What was his name again? Shun Kurosaki? That bastard his on top of my list to who I'll kill when we get our own bodies back completely." I felt him shiver right by me.

"I swear your more evil then Yuri sometimes, but I like the fact I can get you jealous sometimes it proves you really love me~!" He giggled getting on my lap, he warped his arms around my neck and put my arms around his waist.

"Of course I truly love you my little tomato," I purred before I planted my lips onto his and kissed him passionately, he kissed back almost with the same amount of force.

￼

Warning Smut up ahead!

As we continued to kiss my hands moved up to his jacket that he uses as a cape and pulled it off, the one I was wearing fall off when we had entered the base, it lay there by the door. I then warped Yuya's legs around my waist while standing up, I walked over to a near by wall and pushed him against it. I can feel his cock on my abdomen, I smirked and took off his shirt breaking our kiss, I started to kiss his neck leaving hickies on his pale neck to show everyone that he was already taken.

"Y-Yuto~" He moaned out my name making pants tighten, I groaned lowly as he pulled my lips back to his, I licked his button lip asking for entrance into the other male's sweet mouth. Yuya parted his lips open, my tongue entered his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance, of course mine won, I explored his entire mouth, it tasted sweet. After I was done exploring his mouth I pulled away and moved us from the wall to the bed, I had taken his shirt off before I placed him on the bed gently.

I heard him whine as he tugged on to my shirt, I smirked and took off my shirt slowly and teasingly, I watched as Yuya's face turned a bright red as he stared at my chest. He moved his fingers down my abs making me shiver, it felt good to have his fingers on my abs, Yuya had no abs while I had an eight pack. 

"Like what you see?~" I smirked down at him making him blush even more. I got off him so he could sit up straight.

"Yes..." he said breathlessly.

He unbuckled my pants and pulled out my cock from my pants, he stared at it a few moments before licking the tip making me shiver, I let moaned as he put my cock into his mouth. He sucked on my cock, I groaned as he he slide his teeth slowly against my cock. I couldn't take this torture anymore and forced him to lay back down on the bed, I pulled off the rest of our clothes and thrusted my cock into him making him moan in pleasure.

"Yuto," he moaned as I took it nice and slow which he didn't seem to like at all, " Go faster!" He begged, I did as he asked and want faster and I pounded inside him.

"Fuck," I felt I near to cumming.

"Yuto! I'm close!~" He moaned as I want faster, I took a hold of his and rubbed it with the times of my thrust. "YUTO!" He screamed letting his load all over my chest, I moaned as I felt his walls tighten around my cock.

"YUYA!" I shouted as I cummed inside him, I panted as I pulled my dick from his hole and lay beside him panting heavily. He was already fast asleep, which wasn't surprising, I smiled and pulled the blanket over us.

"Looks like someone had fun~" said a from the foot of the bed, I turned my head to glared right at Yuri.

"Just leave us be," I growled at his transparent body.

"Fine, don't expect to be teased later~" He smirked before vanishing back into Yuya's head. I groaned and looked at Yuya giving him a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
